


Care

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Crying, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: People forget that the Enterprise is Hikaru's first posting. It says a lot for his level of ability and experience, and he appreciates it, but it also means that he was stuck at the Academy for years before that, training cadets.And Jim was one of those cadets.And he didn't need much training.Hikaru doesn't think anyone knows, except for Ben, who still teases him occasionally about being posted under his Captain boyfriend.He's also said that if Hikaru has to, if he finds himself too exhausted and homesick and lonely to cope, then he wants him to find Jim.(for day 22 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Multiple partners)





	Care

Hikaru's really struggling. Somehow he makes it through the shift, but he feels the Captain's -Jim's- eyes on him regularly, or constantly. He thinks that if they run into any trouble, he’ll be unceremoniously stood down.

People forget that the Enterprise is Hikaru's first posting. It says a lot for his level of ability and experience, and he appreciates it, but it also means that he was stuck at the Academy for years before that, training cadets.

And Jim was one of those cadets.

And he didn't need much training.

They entertained themselves in other ways, reasonably often. When Hikaru met Ben, Jim was maybe in his second year and their- extracurriculars tapered off and then stopped.

Hikaru doesn't think anyone knows, except for Ben, who still teases him occasionally about being posted under his Captain boyfriend.

He's also said that if Hikaru has to, if he finds himself too exhausted and homesick and lonely to cope, then he wants him to find Jim.

Ben is, without a doubt, the best thing to ever have happened to him. Demora is the best thing they've ever done. He's happy, he loves them, he'd never leave them, but he can't give up the stars yet, the hum of the engines, the freeing complication of the controls. And Ben understands. He's never asked him to.

All he's asked is that Hikaru takes care of himself.

And that's why, after his shift, he finds himself ringing the chime at the door to the Captain’s quarters.

He gets the impression Jim’s expecting him, although he answers the door and invites him in with a nod and a smile, more professional than telling.

Jim makes a startled sound when Hikaru pushes into his arms, but hen he lets out a soft, amused little huff, and holds him. He’s just as warm as he’s always been, a little more solid, much more steady, so different to that restless, reckless cadet he was when they first met.

Hikaru wonders if he’s changed, too.

“I think you’re growing old gracefully,” Jim assures him, with too much affection for Hikaru to take any offence at the words.

“What’s that saying? Growing old is guaranteed, growing up is optional?” Hikaru shoots back as though Jim isn’t the best of them, as though he’s not the reason they haven’t all been killed a hundred times over. As though Ben and Demora wouldn’t have died if it weren’t for him.

Hikaru’s trembling, and then sniffling, and then sobbing outright before he knows it, shaking apart in Jim’s arms, held together with a soft smile pressed against his hair, soaking the shoulder of a gold-braded uniform with long-suppressed tears.

Jim has never had a clue what to say when confronted with outright emotion, so he stays silent. It’s exactly what Hikaru needs, but then he ventures, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

And Hikaru’s lost, and cared for, and safe, and he confesses before he can consider what a terrible idea it might be. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

“Then I’m glad you came to me,” Jim’s real smile is small, but radiant. His whole face lights up and his eyes shine like stars. “We’ll get through this. I promise.”

There’s a rush of affection so strong that Hikaru’s heart seizes. He’s not in love with this man, but he loves him and he wants to kiss him.

So he does. And while Jim makes a surprised little sound, he falls into it, the familiar rhythm and balance they’ve always found, clutches at Hikaru’s shoulders like there’s any chance he might be considering leaving. They kiss hard but not harsh, although Jim is a little pushier than Hikaru remembers. He licks his way into Hikaru’s mouth and groans at the taste or the feel of him, and Hikaru can’t blame him, every aspect sweet and nostalgic, more comforting than he could ever have imagined, better than any words either of them could ever say.

Right up until the moment Jim stiffens, bites Hikaru’s tongue and pushes him away. “Fuck, stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

Jim just looks at him, every one of his features and his posture and his very being suffused with guilt, even as he pants, flushed, so affected by a single kiss. “I‘m not- fuck. It’s not a no. But things are different now. We need to talk about this.”

That- is not the response Hikaru had expected. “What’s changed? Ben’s okay with it. I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know.” Jim’s so sincere it’s difficult to deny him anything. He’s harnessed the crackling power he’s always radiated and being the subject of his full focus is intense. “It’s not Ben I’m worried about.”

Oh.

Oh, no.

“Fuck, Jim, I am so sorry! I swear I didn’t know-“

Except Jim’s cradling his face and everything about him is still soft, sweet and understanding, even though Hikaru could just have ruined everything, could have incited the most deserving man he knows into cheating on his partner. “It’s okay, ‘Karu. He knows. He understands. I just need you to know that it’s not just me, now. We can still do this, but we won’t be alone.”

Hikaru’s still reeling from multiple revelations, thinks he might have to sit down, knows only that he trusts Jim, that he’s here for a reason, and he needs this. He doesn’t know who Jim’s with, but there aren’t that many options, really, and he has his suspicions.

And dear God, his suspicions could not possibly have prepared him for reality. Jim smiles at him, somehow both conspiring and sweet, takes him by the hand, and pulls him into the bedroom.

Hikaru has no idea how he didn’t notice before. Jim is so much more stable now, like something is grounding him, and he knows what to say when people are having feelings in his presence, and he’s always been tactile but there’s a warmth to it that wasn’t there before, the edges of his tension smoothed away. Even his quarters are so different to his room at the Academy, both fuller of personal items and tidier, somehow.

And so of course it’s Doctor McCoy who sits on the bed, idly scrolling on his padd, who raises his intent gaze to the two of them as they enter, who must have heard every single word. He’s dressed just in his undershirt and a pair of sweatpants and Hikaru has never realised how built he is, before, but fuck, those shoulders are glorious.

“I know, right?” Jim says, wrapping arms around Hikaru’s waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder, even though Hikaru’s fairly certain he didn’t voice any of his thoughts. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

Oh. That’s how this is going to go, with Hikaru’s spine going liquid at the heated looks exchanged between Jim and- Leonard. Hikaru’s sure he’s been told to call him that, before, although the request takes on a slightly different context, now.

“I told him about what happened between us, you know,” Jim’s gentle fingers are trailing up, gathering Hikaru’s uniform shirt with them, tracing patterns on the plane of his stomach. “He’s always wanted to see. He wants to touch, too, I know, but he doesn’t have to. Whatever you’re comfortable with. Just say.”

The idea is appealing, captivatingly so. Hikaru’s gaze finds Leonard’s and locks, while Jim noses and kisses his throat, driving him slowly insane.

“I want everything.” Hikaru’s hard, he realises, when Jim pushes his own erection against his ass, rolling his hips, pressing in close.

“We are gunna take such good care of you,” Jim promises, too, and it’s just everything he needs right now and more, short of just ending their mission and going home. Hikaru nods and allows himself to be led towards the bed, to be drawn in as a warmly smiling Leonard reaches out a hand to take his.

He has big, soft, steady hands, and he and Jim make short work of all their clothing. They’re so gentle with him, like he’s something to be treasured, and it’s been so long since Hikaru’s felt that way that he just sinks into it. He’s sure he’s not responding in any meaningful sense, just touching any of the warm, smooth canvas of skin surrounding him that he can reach, kissing whoever leans in to meet him.

Jim coaxes him patiently into responding, gives him something to focus on. It’s familiar, and safe.

Leonard kisses like he’s trying to drown him, delves deep and doesn’t take, but leaves Hikaru unable to contemplate doing anything but giving all he has. He thumbs at Hikaru’s bottom lip whenever they separate, makes deep, purring sounds of encouragement that slip down Hikaru’s spine and heat him from the inside.

They’re all tangled together on top of the sheets, Hikaru in the middle, Jim pressed up against one side, occasionally drawing him into kisses with firm fingers on his jaw, mostly lavishing attention on his neck, where he knows Hikaru is sensitive while Leonard thoroughly takes him apart with skilled hands and devoted effort, the caress of his lips and tongue.

That’s just the beginning. When Hikaru’s relaxed and panting, Leonard presses him back into the sheets and leans over him, takes hold of Jim with a hand around his throat and kisses him, long and slow and deep, and they are gorgeous together, Jim’s eyes lidded to show just a slither of blue. He submits to Leonard’s control beautifully, easily, and as their tongues slide together with soft, wet sounds Hikaru has no idea how he’s never seen how much they mean to each other, before.

They’re perfect, balanced and absolutely stunning, but before Hikaru can consider his place between them Leonard’s murmuring commands Jim has no intention of disobeying.

“Show me what you did together.”

And Jim hasn’t lost that fervour, the restless urgency of his youth. He proves it in that moment, pounces and kisses Hikaru so familiarly, so uninhibitedly messily that Hikaru forgets about everything else, arches and groans and clutches at his arms, struck by how much he’s missed this, how easy it is, how little Jim cares about anything but pleasure once he’s given permission.

Too late, Hikaru feels conscious of it. Maybe conflictingly, considering his enthusiasm for the prospect, he’s never done this before, never shared or been shared or even allowed himself to contemplate it too seriously.

“You okay?” Jim asks him, a crease in his brow even though he’s flushed and breathless and hard, pressing into the crease of Hikaru’s hip, Leonard watching them both with unadulterated interest in his darkened eyes, one hand resting on the small of Jim’s back, one brow raised in concerned enquiry.

Nobody involved has a problem with any of it, Hikaru realises, except him. He’s safe and loved, and he will continue to be, no matter what he does in this moment, between these two irrepressibly sexy men.

“I’m great.”

“You don’t have to be,” Jim reminds him, leaning down as though to kiss him but instead biting at his jaw, nosing at his cheek, nipping at his earlobe. Giving him room to breathe.

“That’s why I am.”

Jim’s answering laugh vibrates through both of them in the press of their chests, the weight of him not pinning but comforting. “Would you be better if I sucked your cock?”

Hikaru arches and whines and nods. It’s so fucking easy, so uncomplicated, and Jim is so good at this, always has been, makes short work of kissing his way down, lapping at the fluid beading at the head of Hikaru’s hard, twitching cock, and then closes his lips around the shaft and eases it in. He takes it in his throat with even greater ease than he ever has and if it makes Hikaru wonder what he and Leonard habitually get up to, well, those images are pretty damn inspiring.

His eyes flutter shut when Jim swallows, throat contracting around him, and then they fly open when a warm hand smooths over his stomach. Leonard is watching them, gorgeous and dark where Jim is light, a comforting warmth and weight at his side, a reminder that time has passed and things have changed for all of them and it’s still good.

Definitely very good, Hikaru thinks as warm fingertips trace the seam of Jim’s lips where they’re wrapped around Hikaru’s cock, an unfamiliar and deeply pleasurable caress.

“Holy fuck,” he pants, and there’s deep, rumbling laughter in his ear, beautiful blue eyes opening to look at him, sparkling with humour and affection.

“Looks so pretty down there, doesn’t he?” Leonard muses, too, eyes on Jim even as he rumbles in Hikaru’s ear. “Has he always been like that? Desperate to get your cock in his mouth, to choke on it as he stuffs it down his throat?”

Oh, God, how is Hikaru supposed to compete with that? “Always,” he manages, with a hitch of his hips at the memory that cuts of Jim’s low, answering moan with a choking sound. Hikaru would apologise, if he didn’t know Jim loved it.

“Bad boy,” Leonard chastises Jim fondly, his fingers running through blond hair. If he notices Hikaru staring at him, he says nothing. Jim just hums agreement and sucks a little harder, and then Leonard’s fingers are threaded in Hikaru’s hair instead, gentle and cautious, guiding him in for another one of those spine-melting kisses. Fuck, he’s hot. And Hikaru moans into his mouth as Jim takes him deeper, feels safe and enveloped and enclosed between them.

The pressure mounts -it’s been so long- and he’s suspended between light and dark, or the sun and the moon, maybe the sea and the stars, held effortlessly by gentle touches and soft, wet mouths that do their best to soothe him as he shakes apart.

“Thank you,” Leonard murmurs to him, when it’s over, somewhat bizarrely, because Hikaru’s pretty sure he did very little of the work, until- “For trusting us.”

It’s all Hikaru can do to smile and nod lazily at him, but he doesn’t seem to expect more, doesn’t even press what has to be an aching erection into Hikaru’s thigh, no pressure of any kind.

“You’re still so fucking hot,” Jim pants, when he’s crawled up to kiss him, to share his taste and rut utterly unapologetically against Hikaru’s stomach.

Hikaru reaches for him, uncoordinated but instinctive, almost stops but they’re supposed to be showing Leonard what they did, before, and it seems so natural to wrap his hand around Jim’s cock, to smear the fluid around and stroke until he comes with a whine, his mouth open against Hikaru’s in the closest thing they can manage to a kiss.

They pant together for a moment, smile stupidly at each other, and then Jim swipes a hand through the mess he’s left across Hikaru’s stomach, settles his weight more towards one side, and reaches out.

When he grasps Leonard’s cock, he earns a gratified grunt, and then Hikaru can watch nothing else. There’s a light flush across the cheeks of a man he’s only ever known to be stoic or exasperated, and his lightly furred chest is heaving, his eyes dark and intent mostly on Jim, but on him too, on the points of connection between them. Hikaru turns his head, on instinct, noses at Jim’s jaw until he meets him in a kiss, deep and wet, worth the sacrifice of the frankly fantastic view for the deeply aroused snarl Leonard lets out in the moment before Jim coaxes him into spattering come over them both.

“Damnit, Jim,” Leonard growls, with visceral affection, right after, too, clenching a fist in his hair and tugging as though that’s any sort of punishment. Humming happily, Jim breaks their kiss, gives Hikaru a last tiny peck on the lips and then settles on his chest, heavy and sated.

Hikaru wraps his arms around him, then stops, rethinks, and reaches out with one hand to welcome Leonard in too. He settles, with a rueful quirk of his brow, at Hikaru’s side, with Hikaru’s arm around his back and his own slung over both of them.

It’s nice.

“Thanks,” Hikaru says, not that it comes close to encompassing all he has to feel or be grateful for in that moment.

Jim shushes him, smiles when Leonard bats him around the head and then strokes his hair.

“You’re welcome,” Leonard says. “We can do the whole talking thing too, if you’re into that.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
